No Strings Attached
by Shadow Raven 23
Summary: Jay meets someone who's a gearhead like him and the guy has a past,and when he sees what Rick does...just makes him harbor some EXPLOSIVE fury at him. but a simple prank turns out to backfire in the WORST way possible for all three of them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. Only thing I own is the OMC and the list of cars used from Forza 3 modded how I like em to be.

He was 6'2 and thanks to genetics and puberty made him look ten years older when he kept his beard at any day growth; he was ripped, shaggy hair down to his shoulders being a dirty blonde, intense green eyes; Texan accent. He had a large family youngest of five…even though he was smart as fuck, and can handle himself in sports…he preferred martial arts and soon started to become a muti-black belt as he wanted to learn more than one style. He's a whiz with computers; dual ASE Certified; learned how to cook for himself and went to cooking school; all on scholarships and got certified…

His parents were never around, always out of the country…it got so bad to the point he just got himself declared emancipated and then moved himself in his ride to Toronto…he didn't care that it was a long drive and at the border when the agent asked him

"Destination?" as he didn't even need to think

"Toronto." He replied as the guy nodded at that

"Reason for going?" as the agent heard

"A new life to start." As the agent nodded at that

"When you're coming back?" he asked

"I'm not." He replied as then he drove through and continued on.


	2. Chapter 2

When I got to my house, I parked in the driveway as I then shut down my ride and then I got out leaving the Driver's side door open and then leaning down to pull the trunk lever and then letting go as I stood up and closed the door. I walked to the trunk and pushed it open more as I grabbed my three duffle bags and then closed the trunk. I was wearing shades as I walked up to the front door and used my key on it. Not AFTER ten fucking minutes the doorbell rang as I sighed and walked to the door and opened it up to see a nosy woman

"Um hi, I saw you parking and I wondered are you needing any help in unpacking?" she asked as I smiled at that

"Let's cut through the bull shall we? A: I'm 16 which means Statutory rape B: I live alone and C: I have driven from the southwest part of the US to here without sleep…so not to be rude…" I drifted as she took off as I closed and locked the door then I pulled out my keys and hit the lock button and instead of hearing the chirp sound you heard guns being racked and loaded.

I then got to the couch and just crashed for a few hours.

Four hours later, I woke up and I got into my ride driving so when I saw this sign that said Car wash…I knew my ride needed it and I happen to have five grand Canadian on me so I pulled up in line as I got out and rolled up the windows

"Huh so this is Degrassi." I replied then I realized and Hazel looked at me

"I'm not sure how much it is but I have a feeling it's also a drive so here's five grand Canadian…and what else you could tell me about Degrassi as I'm new here." I replied and they all looked at me in shock

"What? Is my fly down or something?" I asked worried for a second then one of the guys comes up to me

"Five grand?" he asked as I smiled realizing

"A: that's from my bank account as I got access to my trust fund in the amount of fifty million dollars. B: No parents in the picture as they're in the states C: Did I mention that I'm new here?" I asked as I then heard

"We got a five grand bonus!"

So later on I was at this kid named Sean's place enjoying myself as I was wearing a football jersey and cargo shorts with boots so when this mother came in and slapped him I stepped up

"Lady, you just opened yourself to a whole lot of trouble; you just slapped him assaulting him in front of an apartment full of witnesses…and since I can smell the Tequila on your clothes chances are that you're an alcoholic…and I'm guessing that your husband is on tour and I don't mean the Rock star kind of tour." I stated as Ellie's eyes went wide in shock as she looked at Sean and he shook his head no at that then they all looked at me

"Now I'm also guessing that you're the source of a shitload of problems for your daughter and one way we can rectify it is this: She can go to court, go to a judge and tell him EVERYTHING about your drinking and what it's doing to her, and if she were to mention the fire and at how you were passed out drunk…you would be thrown in jail and your daughter placed with relatives or with a friend's parents until you finish Rehab and AA meetings. And trust me I know that if she tells the Judge that you constantly drink…I SO hope that you were stupid enough to pay for the booze and leave a paper trail by using credit cards as I'm wondering why the hell are you buying enough booze to supply Guns N Roses or Limp Bizkit; all that's missing would be the hookers." I stated as she had a horrified reaction on her face

"Want me to do a simulation of what would happen if your daughter were here SAFE where you were at home passed out with the stove on? YOU WOULD BE DEAD AS IN RIGOR MORTIS AVIUS CORPUS AS IN FERTILIZER! And imagine what your husband would do and react to find out that he has to raise his baby girl alone because you couldn't give up the fucking bottle!" I stated getting pissed and then she broke down crying as I just rolled my eyes and stepped outside to cool off as Ellie sat next to her arm while Jay, Alex, Sean and Spinner came out

"You got ten seconds…" Sean stated as I looked at him

"I lived through what your girl lived through but it was more intense for me: I never knew my birth mom as she decided to get wasted in the final days of her pregnancy with me…went into labor with a BAL of .082 that was left over from the night before. I immediately was signed over to a Foster family in the time it takes you to pull your fly down, and pull your cock out of your boxers to take a fucking piss. I've been through multiple families making friends and having to move away at the end of a year and a half… my last family: WHOO, Smoking, drinking drugs I mean Frat house level for the smoking Over Frat house level for the drinking, High school level for the drugs and Nymph for the sex. But when the caseworker was planning on coming over, the week before: Carpets get deep cleaned twice, new paint, remove the slip covers from the couches and the chairs, replace the dining table… I finally forced the truth out of them as why my birth parents never responded to my letters: My birth mother was hoping I would be stillborn…" I stated glaring at Sean who was already feeling like shit now

"She faulted my biological dad for not wearing a condom: All she was is a Nymph that liked to get fucked by any cock from 16 years old to even 49 years old…and some of the guys…they don't look 49…and the same thing for the dad when it came to girls 16 year old virgins to cougar looking MILFS. They recorded _EVERYTHING_ and it was all time stamped with the date and in Military time…I dumped ALL of the tapes with the Texas Rangers and told them everything that was going on…Trust me: over six thousand multiple counts…including images? They will DIE in prison and the ONLY way they can get out is being released for Humanitarian reasons IE: Liver failure, Kidney failure, Cancer." I stated as Sean looked at me

"I…I didn't know." He whispered

"She didn't want to admit it to anyone some people resort to cutting others try and find some way to deal with it…because…if you admit it…it becomes real." I whispered

Jay then put his arm around my neck as I looked at him

"It's why I hated high school in the states; it was embarrassing being known as the adopted son of two Nymph parents who fucked, drank, partied and did drugs harder than 80's Rockers were known to do…and to get free services; don't get me started." I sighed at that and then I looked at them

"If you guys need to crash at my place…no problem just…let me know like an hour beforehand as I haven't gotten around to unpacking or stocking up the place or even seeing if the place needed to be stocked up." I replied then I added

"I also drove here from Dallas without sleep…which is why I crashed on my couch for a few hours then hit the car wash and afterwards started to unpack but never got around to finishing it as I was invited to a party and I'm glad I came. I considered myself to be an outcast as all I wanted was to be noticed for my talents; for what I can do not for what they could do better than porn stars." I stated

"I know how you feel." Alex replied as I looked at her

"I Figure you'd be beating the guys off with a sledgehammer." I replied making her smile at that

"No I'm already taken…you've met my boyfriend Jay." She replied as I looked at him and nodded at that

"If not from alcoholic abusive parents…" And then I realized

"Mom putting the boyfriend first no matter what but making it look good when it counted?" I asked as she realized

"That was the foster parents BEFORE I got adopted." I replied as she nodded at that so later on at my place

Alex, Spinner, Jay and I are unpacking my gear and setting it up

"I don't think you have to worry about finding the supermarket." Alex replied as she saw me shoot up and look at her all confused

"Found the flyers here for them." She replied as I raised my eyebrows up at that

"Huh…the realtor must have left them there." I replied as I opened up the cabinets to see the spices were already there and unopened

"Wow…" I replied as Jay asked

"How much you pay for the house?"

"The house was for sale at a mill-seven I gave the realtor two mill in cash for it…she asked me to come back in a few hours…" I stated as I opened the fridge to see it fully stocked, the freezer fully stocked; and looked outside on the deck to see two Deep Freezers full of stuff

"I guess you don't have to worry about food shopping." Alex replied as I nodded at that

So when we replaced the phones with the cordless phones and let them charge up; I saw I had tenderloins in the fridge that were ready to be cooked with and then they watched me start to cook and just watched me work around the kitchen…and inside of 40 minutes I had dinner ready and I started plating it up as I then turned around to see Alex, Spinner, and Jay with bowls in their left hand and forks in their right with shit eating grins at that

"How come you haven't grown your beard?" I asked as Jay looked at me

"Think I should?" he asked as I smirked

"Give it a shot." I replied as he nodded at that and then we heard a groan from Alex

"Too hot?" I asked as she looked at me and pointed at it

"If I didn't know better this tasted like actual food; like homemade! And yet it looks five star." She replied as I smiled at that

"Something tells me I'm going to have dinner guests from now on…Ooh that reminds me…I haven't had Sloppy joes in a while…gotta remedy that." So they were telling me about who was who at Degrassi and they saw my eyes darken when I heard what this prick named Rick did to Terri

"Foster family?"

"Ex best friend did it to his pregnant girlfriend when she was six months pregnant two days after they broke up…she's in a coma and they delivered the baby a week before I left; her mother asked me what did her daughter want to name the baby…I told her that I didn't know but I would go for the name "Hope" and that definitely made the mother smile at that. A DNA test was done on the prick and he was the daddy…that results was used in front of a Judge to make him do child support as he said "I don't care what that paper says that's not my child." So he's currently in jail until he DOES decide to do child support." I replied

"And seeing him would be like Déjà vu." Spinner replied as I nodded at that

"The entire school has been hazing him and bullying him just wanting him to leave…" Spinner stated as he saw me look at him

"But he won't...will he?" I asked as he shook his head no

"So what are you guys gonna do?" I asked as Jay looked at me

"Whatever we have to man." He replied as I nodded at that then realized

"If things go wrong…you and Spin may want to move in as I think Alex will be fine as she can easily make a lot of noise about her not having jack shit to do with whatever you're going to do. But if you're going to get even with him, you can't get cold feet or a guilty conscious about it after the fact…you do and every single one of your friends Spin will consider you Persona Non Grata: Unwanted person." I replied as Jay looked at me with a mouth full

"Hey, you don't think I could have friends?" he asked as I looked at him

"You look like the kind of guy to get into fist fights and wrench on rides." I replied as he smirked at that

"Alex is the type that has one hell of a fierce Left or right hook." I replied

And the next day I get there to see Rick tagging Spinner's ride and I took a pic with my digital camera and then spotted him doing the same thing to Jay's ride as I parked and got out so when Spinner got to his ride he saw me whistle and he jogged over to catch the cam and I showed him how to work it and then he saw it

"WHAT!" he stated in disbelief seeing when it was done

"Not even a good five minutes after you left your ride." I Replied as Jay pulled up

"He got yours ten minutes later." I replied as Jay was pissed at that

"Spinner I know you want to bring Raditch the Radish but take it from me and from Sean: he will want to know why Rick tagged your ride and the same thing if you were to take it to the cops. Then imagine the lecture you would get." I stated as Spinner sighed

"Blair's right…leave Raditch out of it." Jay replied and then they heard

"_Ohh…whoever owns this sick ride will flip the fuck out and not in the good way."_ As I looked and whistled getting their attention

"There better not be a black X Tag mark on my ride." I stated as I heard "Is that what you want to hear?"

"Jay…" I stated

"Yeah Bam-bam?" he asked

"If Raditch is reading my student files he'll find out I suffer from Anger management problems as in the kind that put an entire football team of Seniors and a Senior wrestling team into the hospital for a two year stay and three years in rehab…" I stated as Jay was like "Whoa." And then I just started to whistle a tune while walking towards the school and Jay and the rest followed me trying to talk me out of it and when I saw Simpson

"Where is he?" I stated as he frowned and then I gave Rick's stats.

"Oh he's in the Gym…" And I just headed for there as they saw me crack my neck and my knuckles

"What's going on?" Simpson asked Jay as he sighed

"Rick…really pissed him off and he wouldn't say why…just that he was going to have a "Talk" with him." Jay stated and when they got there they saw me just smiling at him

"Hi Richie…" I replied grinning a sickening sweet smile and Jimmy was like 

"I'm getting the feeling that I need to take my black ass out of here." He replied as he got up slowly

"I heard from students that you were messing with my ride…that at stock cost me twenty four thousand and then over two hundred thousand in parts to upgrade it from stock to how I wanted it and not to mention the paint job that I did by hand…" I stated then I moved fast as I just grabbed him and threw him making him yell as he hit the floor and slid then as I got to him, Archie grabbed me as I broke free

"Choose how you want to live your life Simpson: as you are now able to walk, talk, eat and FUCK or would you want to spend the rest of your life eating all your meals through a straw and having to use a catheter to take a fucking piss." I stated as Simpson looked at me

"Isn't there any other way you could resolve this?" he asked as the way they saw me smile a vicious and malicious evil smile

"Okay…but you're gonna wegret it." I stated in a child like tone and Simpson had the feeling I meant every DAMN word I meant

The NEXT morning everyone that was within ear range of Rick's house heard him give an inhuman blood curdling scream and then his mother screamed as well

Wouldn't you scream if you saw two Lions just fucking in your room as a wake up present?

And then he somehow was misted with Liquid Ass and _EVERY_ time he walked by his locker he got misted by it without even realizing it and then everyone was just complaining about it as I looked at Rick

"Rick you do know how to use a toilet right? I mean GOTT DAEM I don't think Air freshener would work on yo ass! Cause your ass and your breath smells like straight up ass crack!" I stated and then the NEXT Morning Rick was woken up by a big pile of Lion shit and OH was those dogs just howling and barking and bitching like _CRAZY!_

And then it just kept it going

So when Whack your brain was coming up, so I cooled it with the pranks as I'm _SURE_ Raditch is wondering how I got those lions into the house without disturbing anything…I then decided to record Jimmy's voice and set it up with the right acoustics and even do a little hacking at the phone company and then erasing my tracks.

And then after Rick was dumped with paint, and feathers; this time they heard the PA click in and heard Jimmy's voice

"_I was told to call this number if I wanted help getting a certain psycho removed from Degrassi…"_ and then they heard a digitized voice

"_No names…better that way…I prefer going under the assumption that the line is being monitored by law enforcement which is why I prefer disguising my voice. Now who's the target?"_

"_I thought you said…"_

"_Not your name or my name but I need to know the Target's name."_

"_Rick Murray."_ And then they heard digitized laughter

"_I know that place WELL…I gotta tell ya, I discovered from wiring Principal Raditch's office in a way not easily to find that he's still bitching about the Lions I got into Rick's bedroom…just leave everything to me and to my associates…and to answer the question you're already thinking about….I don't know who this Blair chick is."_

"_Blair's a guy just happened to be named Blair."_

"_Ah…so how do you want him to be pushed over the edge in order to get him to finally leave?"_

_"Any…way…you…can…No restrictions."_

"_Payment's ten thousand…I'll call you when it's done to give you the account info to transfer the money into and I can guide you into that if you need it."_

"_Done."_ Then Jimmy hung up as did the mystery caller and then the tape stopped with Jimmy just spazzin out about it not being his voice but everyone knows his voice…everyone knows how the inside of his condo sounds like…

And then Rick looked at Jimmy with disbelief and rage in his eyes


	3. Chapter 3

For some intense feeling I had, I went to my ride to grab my Desert Eagle .50 caliber and load it up then I just put it in my pants with my shirt over it and the safety on

I was in the hallway walking and talking with Craig as I told him the number of the Chinese place I found that makes the best cold assassinating soup on the planet and what that name is and then told him what he needed to do to get it just right as he wrote it down and then grinned at that and then we came around to find Jimmy on his back

Craig saw me pull out my gun and I felt for a pulse as I didn't find any and I tried his arm and still nothing

"Fuck…Craig call 911 or the Canadian version of it." I replied as he nodded and when he got it on

"Repeat exactly what I say." I replied as he nodded

"Uhh…One civilian possibly fatally wounded, one tango on site at Degrassi CS armed unknown specifics on gun caliber possibly .9 mill or .45 caliber…at present with student who has weapon license and is going to get my ass out of there" Craig replied as I got up and mouthed out Joey's cell number and indicated my phone as he dialed it and then I put it to my ear as I heard his voice

"Hey Joe, name's Blair listen whatever you're doing right now drop it and bring whoever's with you in your drop top to Degrassi…I'm going to have Craig backtrack his way and get to the front entrance…let's see, One hostile on site with a gun by the name of Rick Murray, Jimmy Edwards possibly dead or dying…Craig and I seeing Jimmy's not moving body and a large pool of blood…is that enough to get you to haul ass?" I asked as I then hung up

"Back track and get to the main entrance go!" I stated as he nodded running and I took the safety off and I followed the paint trails so when I saw him holding his gun at Sean, Emma and Toby; I swayed so that they could see me and I put a finger over my lips as Sean covertly nodded with his eyes by looking down and up

I could hear Rick as he was just holding his gun and that's when I put my gun at point blank range

"I think…you better drop that damn gun…"

"You don't have a gun Blair." Rick stated when they all heard me pull the hammer back and then Rick spun around to see me firing at his left Kneecap, then his right and then a headshot right as he then fell on the ground: Dead

"Go…get her to her dad's." I replied as Sean nodded at that and then when the SWAT team came up to me with the German Shepard

"Weapons hold and safety that dog." I stated as I was sitting on the ground holding my gun in my hands and after I handed it to the cop I took his hand and he pulled me up as I sighed at that

"I take it there's the Canadian version of: Self defense of himself and of multiple third persons?" I asked as he smirked

"Same thing." He replied as I nodded at that and when they brought me over to Toby and Sean

Sean got up and pulled me into a one armed hug as I knew what he was going through…and then Toby's mom just hugged me and was kissing me all over: I knew it was over me distracting Rick so they could escape

And later on, I opened my door as Jay and Spinner were moving in and after they unpacked and settled in they found me on the couch

It became a week later where I knew they were still harping about it…the reporters were and Spinner was being held by Jay and I all night when we found out that Jimmy died during the operation

"How bad will it be?" Jay asked as I exhaled at that

"His father will press the police into finding out who pushed Rick over the edge that day and since everyone heard that tape that had Jimmy so pissed off…that could have been what pushed him over the edge…for the ones who did the paint and feathers prank; the DA could decide to go after them for harassment and if there's enough of a pattern: Menacing in the first degree, assault and battery if Rick was lifted up or dumped into garbage they would consider that assault and battery and anyone with you would be considered guilt by association meaning: It doesn't matter if you didn't do it, you're with said person when he gets arrested, guess what you get arrested too and charged with the same crime. And then they work you over for hours; going after who they think is the weak one, who's willing to sell out their friend for probation and the juvenile record sealed when he hits eighteen." Then I sighed and leaned back while sliding my crotch out more

"Hypothetically if it was you two that were involved; with Jay's prior bad acts they would be used against him and Spinner, they would see that he was in with the wrong crowd and even sell the judge on Probation and if he was taking meds they would remand him to a psych place to see if his meds are working how they're supposed to be working." I replied

"And?" Jay hinted as I looked at him

"You would become Bubba's bitch or let it be known that you're not the one to be a bitch." I Stated as he realized I was talking about him going to Jail or prison


End file.
